garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight (Vanishing Line)
Knight is a fallen Makai Knight, bearing the title of the Dark Knight and serves as one of the antagonists in [[Garo: Vanishing Line|'Garo: Vanishing Line']]'. He is also Luke's father, who used to go by the name '''Christopher Harden, '''and was the bearer of the title ' , Character History Early History He was originally known as Christopher Harden and was the bearer of the title of Borg, the Howling Knight, known for being the Strongest Silver Makai Knight in his time. He was also the husband of Adelaide, a skilled Makai Priestess, and the father of Luke, being the one who originally trained him to eventually succeed with the title. As with most Makai Knights, he was originally tasked to eliminate Horrors and protect people. However, Christopher sought more power, feeling that this was the only way to truly become a protector. Eventually, his thirst for strength led him to acquire an ancient book of forbidden Madou Arts. Although Adelaide persuades her husband not to use the book, Christopher eventually gave in, falling into darkness and killing his wife, feeling that his family was the only thing holding him back. This event was the catalyst for Luke to ultimately give up becoming a Makai Knight, and instead transition towards being a Makai Priest, all while still bearing vengeance against his father. Vanishing Line Christopher, now going under the name Knight, serves as one of the agents under the mysterious King of El Dorado, tasked to bring in Sophie to him. Knight infiltrates her orphanage after another agent, the Horror Pawn, ransacked the place. He destroys the Horror and kills the nun after the latter tried to protect Sophie. He is then confronted by Luke, who vows to get revenge on her mother's death. The two fight, though Knight's experience proved to be superior, seriously injuring the Makai Priest and stabbing him in the chest. Sword saves Luke and challenges Knight, who proceeds to battle all across Russell City and causing much collateral damage to the point that almost half of the city was devastated. Sword manages to knock Knight back, though the Dark Knight escapes, taunting Sword to refine his blade and "allows" Sophie to be with them this time. Personality During the flashback scenes, Christopher was originally shown to be a strict, but a caring father to Luke. He also trained the young man to become a Makai Knight and eventually succeed him as the Strongest Silver Knight. However, he also sought to become stronger, originally seeing it as a means to truly become a protector. This thirst for power led him to eventually fall into darkness and become a Dark Knight. By the current events of Vanishing Line, he is still shown to be corrupted by power, only seeing strength as an important means to living. He has also discarded the idea of using strength to protect people, as he taunts Sword and sees him as wasting his potential. He is willing to kill anyone who "stands in his way", both human and Horror alike, and believes that the weak should be destroyed. Dark Knight Knight was originally known with his title as Borg, the Howling Knight. '''After falling into darkness, he is now known as the '''Dark Knight, '''capable of equipping a twisted version of a Makai Knight's Armor. He summons this by twirling his bisento in front of him, forming a circle engulfed with black flames. This forms the armor that equips him. Knight's armor is mostly black, with red accents that glow. The armor's helmet can also retract, revealing a skull in its face. '''Arsenal * Makai Blade - Knight's Makai Blade comes in the form of a bisento, a traditional Japanese pole weapon with a curved blade. Notes Portrayal * Knight is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa, who also worked in the other previous Garo Animation seasons, most notably Leon Luis and Fujiwara no Yasusuke. In the English dub, he is voiced by Ricco Fajardo. Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Villain Category:Makai Knight